


Father’s little monster

by Jazzbonnie



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Troll Jim Lake Jr., what if Jim’s dad was Bular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzbonnie/pseuds/Jazzbonnie
Summary: This au is about Jim Lake Jr. being Bular’s son, and how this could affect the story of Trollhunters itself.(I am a new writer and would like some friendly and helpful criticism. And I don’t ship Barbara Lake and Bular personally but I want to see where this could go.)
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh & Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Barbara Lake & Bular
Comments: 33
Kudos: 95





	1. Daylight is mine to command

#  Prologue 

Barbara was looking at her son Jim as she heard something in the basement, she knew who it was as she heard them growling as they tried to walk out of the basement and into the kitchen. She looked at her son's little bracelet on his arm knowing it hidden Jim’s true form before walking down the stairs to see Bular walking into the living room. The troll looked at Barbara.

“Did I wake you up or our son?” Bular asked, Barbara examined Bular before responding. The troll had new scars on his body meaning Bular had gotten into a fight with the trollhunter or some other troll. 

“No, I was just putting Jim to sleep for tonight.” Barbara replied. She looked into Bular’s yellow and orange eyes. “Did you get into a fight again Bular?” Bular froze, Barbara and he had made a promise that he would not get into a fight as it might lead anyone to find out that Bular has a son, and could easily take Jim away to threaten Bular. 

“I might have, but I didn’t start it.” Bular snorted, Barbara sighed and looked at Bular seriously. 

“We can’t afford the trollhunter or anyone to find out about our son, and if the trollhunter followed you here.” Barbara took a deep breath before continuing. “They might kill or take our son Bular.” 

Bular looked at the kitchen but mostly where the basement door was hidden from them right now. Barbara had hoped Bular could be careful, but it seemed like Bular could not really be careful even if he tried.

“Bular we need to keep Jim safe and-“ Barbara saw Bular’s expression. It was sad but still serious somehow. 

“I will do everything to protect our son even if that means I have to leave him.” Bular said, Barbara and Bular looked into each other’s eyes for what Felt like forever. But Barbara had to let this happen for Jim to be safe, she walked back up stairs before she could say anything that could change her mind and Bular’s. 

Barbara walked back into Jim’s room, her baby was sleeping peacefully. Jim looked like a human baby but really he wasn’t, but Barbara loved her son and knew she would protect him no matter what. 

“Goodnight Jim.” She said then kissed his forehead before going to her room to sleep the night.

#  Chapter 1: Daylight is mine to command 

# 

The sun was just rising, saying that morning was here. And Jim Lake Jr. was up before morning arrived, Jim was finishing making his mom’s lunch. He moved quickly but also accurately, Jim’s little bracelet moved almost touching the food but barely missing. Jim put the bracelet up his arm, but it usually doesn’t help as Jim’s arms are fin and so the bracelet usually falls back down to Jim’s wrist but sometimes it feels like the bracelet adjusts to Jim’s arm. 

Jim finally finished his mother’s lunch, he put the food into a container for his mom to take it to work. He looked at the clock on the wall, 6:20 am Jim has a lot of time before him and Toby has to ride to school. Jim started to make Toby’s lunch and his own lunch for school, after making lunch for him and Toby Jim got his day clothes and gloves on. Jim made sure no sunlight would be able to touch his skin, Jim put on his big hat to hide his face from the sunlight. Jim has a condition where sunlight hurts even if the sunlight just touches him a little for a millisecond, Jim will feel like he is on fire but it only lasts for a few minutes luckily.

“Jimbo hurry up.” A voice said from outside, it was Toby’s voice. Jim’s best friend, and only friend beside Jim’s mother. 

“Coming Tobes.” Jim said getting to the garage with his bag and Toby’s lunch. The garage door opened and Jim walked up to Toby with his bike. 

“What was taking you so long?” Toby asked Jim.

“Getting moms and our lunches ready-“ Jim passed over Toby’s lunch. “And you know how long it takes to get all this on.” Jim said, his hands gesturing to his clothes and his gloves. 

Toby sniffed his lunch, “Balsamic mushrooms, meatloaf, chunky, sun-dried tomatoes.” Toby said as he looked at Jim.

“And cardamom.” Jim added to Toby’s list of ingredients.

“Ohh! Taking a chance there, chief Jim.” Toby said.

“What’s life without a little adventure?” Jim said as Toby sniffed his lunch again and then tried handing over his lunch.

“I can’t take this, I am on a diet.” Toby said with the hint of hesitation.

“You have been on a diet for the past 14 years, Tobes.” Jim pointed out as he lightly pushed Toby’s lunch towards Toby’s chest.

“I know.” 

“Your 15!” Jim said then got on his bike and started to ride off.

“Long-term goals. My body is still changing.” Toby said as he put away his lunch in his bag. Then Toby got on his bike and rode beside Jim. 

The sky was just blue today, no clouds could be seen. Jim realised it must be 8:00. He felt his adrenaline hit him like a lightning bolt.

“It’s 8:00.” Jim said dramatically, he looked at Jim and Toby’s shortcut which goes down to the canals under the bridge. “Come on Tobes, we can take the shortcut. It will give us 5 minutes.” Jim said as he took a hard right and rode into the forest.

“Not- the- canals!” Toby said, his voice shaky from his bike hitting some pebbles. 

“Live a little Tobes.” Jim said as Jim’s bike lifted into the air and gracefully hit the ground on the wheels, Jim was fine. 

“It’s living I am worried about!” Toby’s said shakily.

“Oh come on, Tobes. Don’t you ever want a little more excitement?”

Toby chuckled, “no.”

Jim got to the canals and his bike road down into it. Then a strange echoey voice said “Jim...Lake.” Jim stopped and looked around, he saw a pile of rocks then he heard the voice again. “Jim...Lake.” Jim looked at the pile of rocks. He heard Toby riding down and stopped, and looked at Jim confused.

“Did you hear that?” Jim asked Toby, Toby walked up to him.

“No?” Toby whispered to Jim.

“Jim Lake.” The voice said. 

Toby jumped back and looked around. Jim walked up to the pile of rocks, “who is there?” Toby asked but no one said anything, “it might be just a walkie-talkie or something.”

“That knows my name?” Jim said and started to search through the pile.

“Maybe it is someone from our school doing this? Maybe Steve?” Toby suggested, Jim saw some blue light and Jim started getting rocks out of the way to see…. a amulet? 

“It looks like a amulet.” Jim said to Toby they both looked confused at the amulet then the Final bell went.

“Oh no! The final bell.” Toby said and quickly got on his bike and Jim got on his bike and they both rode to school.


	2. I am a Trollhunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets distracted in class, Toby tells Jim about the audition for Romeo and Juliet, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!! Tell Jim he is the new trollhunter, Strickler finds out Jim is the new trollhunter, Strickler tells Bular who the new trollhunter is and is surprised how Bular reacts.

#  Chapter 2: I am a Trollhunter? 

Jim and Toby were in history class, there were two more classes before school ended for the day. And Jim had been distracted thinking of his mother and how he could help her, or thinking of his crush Claire Nuñez, and sadly he had fallen asleep in his history class.

“Jimbo.” Toby whispered to Jim, Jim looked at his best friend. “What’s up with you today?” Toby asked, Strickler was saying something that Jim seemed to not process in his mind.

“I couldn’t get any sleep last night, that's all Tobes.” Jim said Toby was typing on his computer. “What are you doing?”

“Researching.” 

“Have you searched up talking amulets?”

“Yep and I only get toys.” Toby showed a Love heart and it made a squeaky sound. “One of them was a plushy.”

“Jim would you agree?” Mr. Strickler asked, and Strickler was on the other side of Jim’s desk.

“Sir?” Jim turned to look at Mr.Strickler.

“With Herodotus’ opinion on his tactics of war, as I’ve described.” Strickler said.

“Uh..” Jim was thinking then Toby started whistling. “absolutely.”

“Excellent. Which tactics, specifically.”

“The, uh… winning ones?” Jim said the bell went but Jim could still hear his classmates chuckling.

“All right, all right.” Mr.Strickler said to the whole class. “Don’t forget, Michaelson, chapters four and five.” The class started to leave class, and Jim was getting his stuff in his bag. “Jim may I have a word?” 

“Oh.” Jim had accidentally hit his bag off his desk and he started to pick up and put his stuff in his bag as some of his stuff had fallen out onto the floor. 

“Jim, you’re distracted.” Mr.Strickler said and he was right, Jim had been distracted. “You fell asleep between the Invasion of Attica and the Peace of Nicias, and your attention wondered for the rest of the class.”

“Sorry I couldn't sleep last night.” Jim said honestly.

“I know it’s just you and your mother and you want to help her.”

“She’s just really tired, Mr.Strickler.” Jim had finally got all of his stuff in his bag and he looked at Strickler. “She has been having double shifts at the clinic.”

“I believe I’m overdue for a conversation with her.” Mr.Strickler said as he was writing on a piece of paper then handed it to Jim. “have her call me, please.” He said and Jim took the paper from Strickler and it was his number. Jim was going to say something but Strickler started to speak again. “And feel free to drop by my office if you ever need to talk.”

“Yeah I will do that.” Jim said getting up and getting his bag off the floor and on his shoulder. “Thank you Mr. Strickler.” 

“No problem, young Atlas.” 

——————————

(In gym class.)

Jim already finished the rope climbing and ringing the bell, and now he was watching everyone else climb the rope but mostly Toby as he struggled to climb the rope.

“You got this Tobes.” Jim said to Toby.

“I am almost there.” Toby said but Toby was far away from the bell. Jim heard Coach approaching them, Jim turn to look at Coach. Toby had fallen on the blue mat.

“What is that on my rope?” Coach said to Toby, Toby groaned in some kind of pain, which made Jim look at Toby concerned. “every student here should be able to climb this rope and ring the bell. I want all of you to be made of Iron. IRON!” Coach had always been so hard on Toby, and Jim hated seeing and hearing it. “I don’t know who to be more sorry to, you or the rope.”

“Coach if you don’t mind me saying, Toby has been trying his best and-“

“So Toby Domzalski should be in top shape, not this.” Coach said, Jim hated hearing comments on Toby being fat. It was not fair for him but he had to be careful with Coach. Coach's temper was not meant to be tampered with but hopefully Jim had not set it off. “This will not be good for your Grade Domzalski!” Coach said then walked away.

Jim helped Toby up, “you ok Tobes?” Jim asked.

“Yeah I just hit my back hard, that’s all.” Toby said calmly, Tobes looked at Jim with a smile. “Have you heard there is an audition for Romeo and Juliet, you should go.” It sounded like Toby was trying to distract himself from the situation that just happened, or he was being genuine.

“Nah Tobes, you know I have lots to do at home.”

“You mean you're just gonna be cleaning your house all day and all weak.” Tobes said teasingly, “you need to do something else for once, besides coming over my nana’s house to play go-go sushi.”

“You know I will never stop playing go-go sushi with you, but isn’t Romeo and Juliet a theatre thing?” Jim said as him and Toby walked to the benches.

“Yes so?” Toby set down on the benches Jim sat down next to Toby. “I heard Claire Nuñez is Juliet~ and if you get the part of Romeo you could-“

“Toby, I won't do a play just to kiss a girl I like.” Jim said his voice sounded harsh, he didn’t want to sound harsh but he really shouldn’t go to the audition and expect to just kiss a girl he liked. “I will only do it if I want to do it ok, Tobes.” Jim said, trying to make his voice more calm and relaxed. Jim let his back slump a little. 

Toby put his hand on Jim’s shoulder, “at least think about it, besides you might make friends with Claire because then you will be talking to her.”

“Ok, I will think about it.” Jim said.

—————————————————-  
(School ended for the day.)

Jim waved Toby a goodbye before going into his garage and putting his bike away, the garage door closed behind him and he walked into his house like he had never left. Jim didn’t feel tired anymore, but that was good so now he could clean the house and make dinner for himself and his mother without trying to stay awake.

Before Jim started to make dinner or start cleaning he put Mr.Strickler’s phone number on the fridge and Jim added ’for Barbara Lake.’ Now Jim could start to clean and cook. 

Once Jim was finished making dinner and cleaning the house, he took the amulet out of his bag. Jim took it to the living room and examined it, it had runes that circled it and it looked kind of like a clock as it’s handles moved. And in the middle of it there was a kind of screaming face but it was not a human face but a kind of monster with horns and big teeth. “Creepy.” Jim said to himself.

Jim sighed to himself and took the amulet to his room as he put on more comfortable clothes, Jim had put the amulet on his desk that looked out to see Toby’s light still on. Even if it was like 8 pm.

“Jimbo you there? Over.” Jim’s walkie-talkie said it was Toby. 

“Yep what’s up Tobes? Over.”

“Nothing much, what about you? Have you done anything interesting? Over.”

“Nah, just finished cooking dinner and cleaning the house.” Jim could hear a little chuckle from Toby's side. “And I was examining the amulet. Over.”

“See anything interesting?” Toby seemed to forget to say over but whatever.

“Not really, it has a little creepy face and weird runes on it. Over.” 

“Runes? That's kind of interesting, over.” 

“Yeah, but we should hit the hay you know. Over.” 

“Ok, see you tomorrow Jimbo. We need to talk about that amulet tomorrow, goodnight Jimbo.” 

“Sure thing, goodnight Tobes, over.” Jim watched Toby’s bedroom light go off, and Jim took a deep breath. Jim looked at the amulet and it was glowing blue, Jim picked it up.

“Uh… hello? Anyone there?” Jim said to the amulet, it stayed still. “Hmmm… how did you know my name?” Jim asked it but it did nothing. Jim put it down at his desk, it was confusing that this amulet spoke but doesn’t have a speaker or anything.

Then a big bang came from the basement, Jim stood up. “Raccoons.” He said to himself, Jim walked downstairs and he grabbed the broome that was peacefully lying against the wall. 

Jim walked down to the basement and turned on the light, he saw some coals on the ground outside of the furnace where it wasn’t supposed to be. He heard some movement but it was just probably some raccoons trying to find food or shelter, but still he was on high alert. When Jim was walking to the stray coals, he saw his reflection in an old mirror, he almost screamed but he caught himself. 

Jim got to the coals and picked one up to see if anything had tried to eat it or something, if a raccoon had tried eating a coal he might have to call animal control to make sure the raccoon who did try and eat a coal gets help so it doesn’t die.

Then Jim heard the light bulb break, he turned around to look in the dark. Jim let his eyes adjust to the dark and six eyes looked at him, he stepped back and felt something stonie. Jim looked up and saw a green hairy creature looking down at Jim, he screamed not expecting that and he tried running to the stairs but then a six eyed creature stopped him.

“Master Jim! We have found you.” The six eyed creature said, Jim noticed the creature was blue and had four arms and looked like they were made out of stone and had carvings on them, and they were wearing brown shorts with suspenders and satchels. 

“Master Jim.” The large creature behind Jim said. Jim was still screaming, but he was calming down a little by the creatures knowing of english but knowing his name was weird and creepy. 

“Master Jim you have been chosen.” The six eyed creature said, Jim had stopped screaming as it seemed useless in this situation. “The amulet of daylight challenges you to ascend to the most sacred of offices.”

“Orifces? What are orifces?” The large creature said.

“Offices. It means responsibility.” The six eyed creature leaned towards Jim. “Unbeknownst to your kind, there is a secret world, a vast civilization of trolls lurking beneath your very feet, hidden from view.”

“Tr-trolls.” Jim said.

“Yes, trolls. And it is now your charge to protect them. For you, Master Jim, are the Trollhunter.” The six eyed creature said. 

“Trollhunter.” The big creature said. 

“This honour is yours to accept. So, what do you say?”

“Wait, w-what are you?.” Jim asked, his voice trembling and clearly scared. “And who are you?”

“I am and my large friend are trolls, and I am Blinkous Galadrigal or just call me Blinky.” The six eyed troll said. “And my large friend here is AARRRGGHH!!” 

AAARRRGGHH!! Smiled down at Jim, and the large troll patted Jim on the back making Jim fall but AAARRRGGHH!! Caught Jim by his shirt before he could hit the ground. “Sorry.” The big troll said.

“We have to be careful with Master Jim. He is the first human to be a trollhunter, so he is much weaker than us AAARRRGGHH!!.” Blinky said calmly to AAARRRGGHH!!. “So do you accept?”

Jim felt overwhelmed, and dizzy, maybe from how much he was panicking, but without a warning Jim passed out.

———————————

Strickler was in his office and the students were just arriving for school, he was supposed to meet Bular at sunset in the canals where Kanjigar’s remains lie today. Strickler heard someone knock on his door, “come in.” 

Jim Lake came in, Jim looked shaked and on edge. “Mr.Strickler can we talk?” 

“Of course, Jim.” 

Jim got the piano seat and started to adjust it. “I have something unbelievable and weird.” Jim said sitting on the seat but then gets back up to adjust it more. “But I am telling the truth when I say this, and I promise I am telling the truth.”

“Alright, calm down. I will believe you.” Strickler was interested but knew it might just be something teenages imagination or maybe something serious.

“So last night, there were two-“ Jim thought for a moment then spoke again. “Things.” 

“Things?”

“Yeah but like really weird.” Jim put two fingers in front of his mouth to show teeth, humans did that sometimes to say big teeth. “They were in my basement, one had these eyes, and the other one had hair everywhere, and they said they were tr-“ Jim stopped himself.

“Tr?”

“Trainers going to teach me-“ Jim looked around Strickler’s office, and looked at his chess pieces on a table near the window. “Chess!” Jim got out of his seat and walked over to the chess pieces and picked up one.

“And why would that have you so perturbed?” Strickler looked at Jim curiously. 

“They really weirded me out.” Jim turned to look at Strickler. 

Strickler was concerned for Jim, maybe chess trainers might help Jim get a new hobby and might help let some of that weight on his shoulders go a little. “Now I think I know what has you so distraught, Jim.”

“You do?”

“It’s like I told you yesterday, you have a lot on your shoulders. Too much in my opinion, especially for your age, and I think this opportunity..”

“Chess.” Jim handed the chess piece he was holding to Strickler, and he took it gently.

“I think it’s causing you anxiety.” He placed the piece back where it was before. “I know you want to be there for your mother, but it as a great poet once wrote, ‘do what’s good for you or you're not good for anyone.”

The school bell went off, Jim looked at Strickler. “Thank you for the advice, I like talking to you.” 

“Always.” 

Jim picked up his bag and started walking outside to the door and an amulet was in Jim’s bag. It looked like the Trollhunter’s amulet, did Strickler see what he thought he saw. Yes he did.

———————————————

After school Strickler went to the canals, and once at the bridge he parked his car in the forest. Strickler liked Jim but if he is the new Trollhunter then he poses a threat to the Gumm-Gumm’s plans and Strickler’s plans. Strickler wanted to take that amulet away from Jim so that the boy wouldn’t be in this situation, but really that would kind of blow his cover and make the boy not trust him as much.

When Strickler got to Kanjigar’s remains he searched for any sign of the amulet was there so Jim would not be in the baddest situation for a human boy. But to Strickler’s dismay the amulet was not there, he found where it was supposed to be before Jim took it. Strickler held the stone for a bit then let go of it as he heard Bular behind him.

“You failed to get the amulet, your father will be disappointed to hear that.” Strickler said, Bular growled loudly.

“I can still get it, I just have to kill another one of these damn trollhunters.” Bular growled, Strickler turned to look into Bular’s eyes.

“Luckily I know who is the new trollhunter.” Strickler grinned at Bular, and the Gumm-Gumm prince stayed quiet listening with intense eyes. “It’s a human boy.”

“A human.” Bular Laughed, “has the amulet lost all hope in its trolls that now it has to choose a human.” 

“Do you want to know who he is?” 

“Yes, it’s best to know who my opponent's name is so then I can laugh at it when they are begging for mercy.” Bular looked like he was ready to fight anything.

“It’s Jim Lake Jr.” 

Strickler was surprised when Bular seemed to freeze up and had a face that Strickler had never seen before on Bular, to Strickler it looked like worry, surprise and confusion.

“Bular?” Strickler said then Bular seemed to leave his thoughts.

“Is that all you have to tell me, impure?” Bular said.

“Yes.” 

“Then leave I will deal with the-“ Bular seemed to get caught on his words, like something was not right with them. “Trollhunter.” 

“Ok, don’t leave too much of a mess out there.” Strickler said and got surprised when Bular looked at him like he had said something so treasonous, that he was expecting Bular to cut his head off right there. But Bular only did a loud and furious growl at Strickler, and grabbed one of his swords and raised it up to Strickler’s throat.

“If I see you do anything out of line Impure, I will end your life.” Bular said, threatening Strickler’s life for a boy? But Strickler was getting some pieces to this puzzle now, Bular cares for Jim but how much does Bular care for this boy that seemed to never even met Him?

Strickler nodded, “I will never go out of line, you know that.” Strickler lightly nudged Bular’s sword a bit away from his throat and then walked back to his car and drove away, he knew that he needed to find why Bular cared for Jim or maybe Strickler was reading Bular’s face wrong. Or maybe Bular was toying with Strickler? 

No Bular couldn’t think of anything like that, but why would Bular start to care for someone else besides his own father. And if Strickler can figure it out he could use Jim to get what he wants without Bular interfering. Or maybe make Bular do what he wants, but Strickler will have to figure it out before Bular gets aware of what Strickler will be planning to do now with this knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, and I wish you a good day/night.


	3. Trollmarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim unlock’s the amulet’s armour and daylight, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!! met Toby, Jim tells Toby about Trolls, Bular is trying to figure out what to do to stop Jim from continuing being the trollhunter, Jim and Toby go into Trollmarket and Jim can hear the heartbeat of the heartstone somehow but Toby can’t hear the heartbeat.

#  Chapter 3: Trollmarket 

Jim was sitting in the living room holding the amulet in his hands, it was glowing again. But this time it’s handles were moving, it spooked Jim, why hadn’t it done that before? Last night it had glowed but it’s handles didn’t move. 

“You are a weird amulet.” Jim said to the amulet, he was about to get his phone off the coffee table to text Toby but then the amulet stopped and Jim saw the runes on it turn into English words. ‘For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command.’ Jim read in his head, what did that mean? And what kind of technology is this? Jim felt like he should say these words, but why?

It is worth a shot to try it, “For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command.” Jim said calmly to the amulet, for a moment nothing happened. But when Jim had lost hope in the amulet, the amulet started floating and Jim was floating too, Jim looked around to see a blue mist surrounded Jim in a sphere. “Woah!” 

Armour appeared out of nowhere, it looked big but within a second the armour covered Jim. It was too big for Jim but then adjusted to Jim's small and fin body, Jim looked at the armour and there was a helmet on Jim’s head, Jim put his hands on the helmet and felt horns? “This is so weird.” Jim stopped floating, he landed on his feet. He looked around for the amulet, and panicked, where was it? He looked around the living room, then finally noticed it was in the armour’s chest plate.

Jim sighed in relief, he thought he had lost it. Jim grabbed his phone and called Toby, Toby needed to know what Jim had found out.

“Hello Jimbo.” Toby’s voice said

“Hay Tobes, something happened with the amulet.” Jim looked down at the amulet, “can you come over?”

“Of course, I will be at yours in a second.” Toby said before Jim heard the hang up sound, Jim put his phone down back on the coffee table. 

How could Jim explain to Toby about magical armour or whatever this was. Jim got on the couch and moved around to the window behind him and opened the blind a little to see outside, and Jim had hoped the sun was down now but the sun was kind of still out barely, there was a little bit of sunlight on the frame of the window and Jim’s hand was in it by accident. The armour did not protect Jim from the sun’s awful pain, Jim put the blind down. 

Jim bit down on his lip, his hand was in pain, it felt like it was on fire. Why didn’t the armour protect him from the sunlight, Jim heard the door open. “Toby?” Toby was the only person who had keys to the house, besides Jim and Jim’s mother.

“Jimbo.” Toby said as he closed the door, Toby looked at Jim and gasped. “What? How?” Toby must’ve been talking about the armour.

“I don’t know how.” Jim said, Jim bit his lip harder as the pain in his hand increased. Toby walked over to Jim.

“Are you alright?” Toby asked, Toby looked worried. He must’ve noticed Jim biting down on his lip.

“Sunlight hit my hand that’s all.” Jim said, Toby looked at Jim’s hand. “The armour somehow didn’t protect my hand from the sunlight.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know.” Toby’s hand held Jim’s hand, the one that is in pain, Jim let Toby always do that. It made Toby feel like he was helping in some way.

“How did this happen?” Jim didn’t know if Toby was asking about the armour or his hand. “The armour, and your hand.” Toby said like he read Jim’s mind, or something.

“Well the amulet was glowing and it’s handles were moving.” Jim said looking into Toby green eyes, “and then it stopped, and then the runes on it turned into English words.” Jim explained to Toby about what happened with the amulet.

“Ok, but what about your hand?” Toby said, of course Toby was more worried about Jim’s hand. And Toby has the right to be worried.

“Well after you hanged up, I looked out the window-“

“Jim.” Toby said, “you should have just waited patiently for me.” 

“I know but I wanted to make sure you got here safely, and I thought the sun was down.” Jim’s pain in his hand was fading slowly. Then a crash came from the back yard. 

Jim stood up, Toby was still holding Jim’s hand, Jim walked to the back door Toby was right behind Jim. He looked though the blind a little, and saw it had finally become dark out. Jim couldn’t see much so he opened the door, Jim put his not in pain hand into a fist then a sword was in his hand, that was surprising but good if Jim needed it, he walked a little bit outside and then saw a six eyed troll look at him and a big fluffy one. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!! if Jim was remembering correctly.

“Master Jim.” Blinky walked over to Jim, Toby’s grip on Jim’s in pain hand was hard and it felt like Toby would not let go. “I see you have unlocked your armour and daylight.” 

Jim felt his body tense up as AAARRRGGHH!! walked over to them, Toby stayed as close as he could to Jim. “Daylight?”

“Your sword Master Jim.” Blinky pointed with one of his four arms at the sword in Jim’s hand. 

“Who are you two, and what are you?” Toby asked, Jim looked at his best friend and saw that Toby looked scared.

“This is Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!” Jim said to Toby, Toby looked at Jim. “And they are Trolls.” Now Toby looked like he had heard something out of this world.

“What do they want from us?” Toby asked Jim.

“Master Jim is the trollhunter, so it is his duty to make sure all bad trolls are dealt with and-“

“Wait, if Jim is the trollhunter and is only supposed to defeat the bad trolls, wouldn’t you have a name that says I only defeat bad trolls and not trollhunter.” Toby said.

“Do you really want to use its whole name and then everyone would have to use that too.” Blinky said calmly to Toby, “Master Jim who is this human and are you sure this human can keep us a secret.”

Jim looked at Blinky, “this is Toby and of course he can keep a secret, but why do we need to keep this a secret?” Jim asked.

“We trolls have had a bad history with humans that we have kept ourselves a secret from humankind, and if all of humankind finds us again there will be another war most likely.” Blinky said calmly to Jim and Toby, “so it’s best to make sure that you and Toby don’t tell all of humankind about us.”

Toby and Jim looked at each other, and Toby nodded like they were telepathically talking. “I can keep a secret.” Toby said his hold on Jim’s still hurting hand softened, and then he let go of Jim’s hand. 

“Why were holding Jim’s hand?” AAARRRGGHH!! asked Toby.

“I think it’s a sign of caring or fear?” Blinky said curiously. 

“Jim’s hand was in pain so I hold it, I don’t like to see Jim hurt so I try to help in some way.” Toby explained a little.

“But wouldn’t that make Jim feel more pain?” Blinky asked as he looked at the hand that Toby was holding before.

“No, it’s not like that kind of pain from an injury or wound. Jim has a condition where if sunlight touches his skin he will be in pain, and it’s really painful to what I’ve heard.” Toby said

“Some humans can’t go in the sunlight?” Blinky asked then AAARRRGGHH!! tapped Blinky’s shoulder and was saying something but it was growling and little roars, and some other noises. “Oh right, we have to go to trollmarket Master Jim, so you can train to fight.”

“Trollmarket? There is no place called that.” Toby said.

“No human knows about trollmarket, until now of course.” Blinky said “it’s underground, we must go before the sun rises.”

Jim knew the sun wouldn’t rise up soon but it still gave Jim fear. 

————————————————-

Bular looked at Kanjigar's remains, “why did the amulet choose Jim? He is only a child!” Bular growled in anger, how could he protect Jim now, if Jim will have to fight Bular. No! Bular will find a way for Jim not to have to fight him. Bular walked out of the canals and looked in the direction where Barbara’s house was, and the last place Bular saw his son, Jim was only a few months old when Bular had to leave them. Bular felt his chest titan, he hated this feeling but he always felt this way when he remembered that he had to leave Barbara and Jim that day.

Bular walked into the forest near the path where some humans made over time by their ‘bikes’, Barbara called them that. But it didn’t really matter to Bular what they were called, it was food to him as he lost the appetite and stomach to eat humans, when he had fallen in love with Barbara. 

Bular heard somethings walking on the path, Bular hid into the forest’s shadows. And stayed still.

“So some humans can’t go in sunlight?” Said a curious voice.

“Yeah, I got it lucky, I don’t have it too bad. Some humans will feel pain for the whole day, but I only feel pain for a few minutes when sunlight touches my skin and then I will be fine.” A young boy's voice said. Then Bular could see them.

The trollhunter’s armour made Bular tense up, was that his son? Jim? Bular wanted to talk to his son, but the two trolls and the other human made Bular stay still. One of the trolls was AAARRRGGHH!! The troll who was Gunmar second in command, but then he betrayed the Gumm-Gumms. 

“That kind of sounds like what happens to trolls if they are in sunlight.” The blue troll said.

“What happens to them.” Asked the other human.

“They turn into stone, but if only a little bit of sunlight hits them it hurts a lot and the place that was hit by the sunlight will turn into stone, and it can stay in stone for weeks.” The blue troll said. “Or even months depending on how much sunlight hit them.”

Bular watched them walk by, Jim and the other human were asking more questions. Bular got out of the forest when they were far enough away from Bular, so now he could get to Barbara’s house without interference, could he tell Barbara this? Bular didn’t know if he should tell her or not, as he knew she could get really worried about anything but she did deserve to know this. Jim is her son too, but what could she do to stop Jim from continuing being the trollhunter? 

Bular let out a sigh as he got nearer to the road, would she listen to him? They hadn’t seen each other in years, what if she doesn’t want to see him? How could he tell her then? Bular looked at the street lights overhead him, he quickly got back into the shadows and walked to the house Barbara lived in with Jim. Barbara’s car wasn’t there, Bular still had time to think of what to do. He noticed all the windows had their blinds down, so Bular couldn’t look inside. 

Bular let out an annoyed growl, he walked up to the fence. He never liked jumping over the fence, and Barbara didn’t like him accidentally breaking the fence. Bular had made another way for him to get in the house, and that was making a hole in the basement wall, and the hole led to the sewers, Bular didn’t know if Barbara had filled it up now. Bular chuckled remembering when him and Barbara would have little arguments, and then laughed about them later.

“Stay on task Bular.” He said to himself, he couldn’t drift off to remember the good times. He had to talk to Barbara or Jim, maybe both? 

He needed to convince Jim to not continue being the trollhunter, but how could he convince Jim? To what Bular knew Jim didn’t know who he was, so how could he do that without Barbara knowing what’s happening so she could help him convince Jim. 

—————————————————-

Jim, Toby, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!! were in the canals under the bridge, Jim looked at Toby and he looked at Jim. 

Blinky got a glowing crystal from his bag and gave it to AAARRRGGHH!!, then he drew a doorway, and then the lines turned orange and glowing. Then AAARRRGGHH!! gently touched the middle of the drawn doorway and then it opened into a dark place.

“Follow us.” Blinky said walking into the dark place, Toby walked after Blinky. 

Jim saw AAARRRGGHH!! following them, Jim hesitated but then he walked into the dark place. Then he saw blue crystals poking out of the walls and making a staircase to Trollmarket? Maybe. Blinky was talking to Toby about something but Jim was too distracted by all the glowing crystals, when the staircase ended he saw it. Trollmarket.

The huge orange crystal caught Jim’s eyes first, it was like the crystal that AAARRRGGHH!! used to open the doorway but it’s more bigger and it had a heartbeat it seemed. The heartbeat was soothing and calm, but it was not Jim’s heartbeat it was definitely the crystal’s.

“That’s the heartstone Master Jim.” Blinky’s voice got Jim out of the trance of the heartbeat. Jim looked at Blinky. “Can you hear the heartstone's heartbeat Master Jim?” 

“Yes, I can hear its heartbeat.” Jim said, Toby walked to Jim’s side.

“I can’t hear the heartbeat.” Toby said, Toby seemed to be trying to hear it. 

“Maybe only troll hunter humans can hear the heartbeat.” Blinky said, “we don’t know everything about the amulet, so it could be that.”

Toby shrugged and smiled at Jim, “come on let’s go to the market.” Toby said as he started to go down more stairs that Jim didn’t notice at first. Jim chased after his best friend, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!! were following behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, have a wonderful day/night.
> 
> I was planning on Jim and Toby meting Draal and Vendel, but that is now going to be in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, i hope nothing was confusing or too confusing.
> 
> I hope all of you have a lovely day/night.


End file.
